It's a hard life
by free-spirit1303
Summary: Rachel, Ross and Emma are living happily in a small apartment. But when Emma starts to grow up, It all happens too fast for Rachel who is on the recieving end of bitterness. It goes through the feelings Rachel is experiencing and the changes in her life.
1. Default Chapter

**It's a hard life**

**A/N- Hi this is my first friends fanfic. Please don't be harsh. It's basically about 12 years since the last episode. Emma Gellar is 14 and Ross and Rachel are living together. But what will happen when Rachel bumps into Barry again and feels something towards him! (dum, dum, dum ) Soz. It's not really meant to be funny. Please R&R.**

**:The apartment:**

"**Emma, time to get up for school!" Rachel Green yelled at her daughter. Emma yawned and looked at her watch, it was 7.30. She sighed and rose from her bed.**

"**So did you hear about the discovery scientists have recently made?" Ross Gellar questioned Rachel as he sat at a table, holding a newspaper. She sighed. It was the same old thing.**

"**No" She stated blatantly.**

"**It is unbelievable, they have found the actual vomit from a Tyrannosaurus Rex…."**

"**Ross, when you see me eating some toast, that means I don't wanna hear vomit stories or dinosaur stories, ok?" She looked at him waiting for a reply. He returned to his newspaper but the silence was soon broken when Emma walked into the room.**

"**Hey honey!" Rachel gushed giving her daughter a hug. Emma pulled an annoyed look.**

"**Mum, stop smothering me!" She stated pushing her mother off of her and sitting down. Rachel looked a bit hurt but didn't hesitate to put 2 pieces of toast on her plate.**

"**Say thank you!" She said, staring at Emma, who didn't reply. Rachel sighed.**

"**Hey Ross, why don't you tell Emma about that fascinating discovery that scientists have made," She smiled at Ross and patted him on the back. He grinned back at her, obviously thinking she meant it and started to tell Emma the story . A few seconds later, Emma could be heard moaning about the story, Rachel smiled.**

**:On the way to school:**

"**So what lessons have you got today?" Rachel asked her daughter as they drove along in her BMW. Emma, (who was sat in the back seat because of the front passenger seat being broken), shrugged. "So do you ever see Erica or Jack at school?" by now Rachel was getting quite frustrated. She had been trying to start a conversation with her since they left 15 minutes ago but the only words she got out of her so far were "so!" and "I don't care!"**

**As they reached the corner by the school, Emma looked at her Mum.**

"**Umm…you can drop me off here if you want?" She smiled innocently.**

"**Oh…okay!" Rachel immediately pulled over, Emma quickly tried to open the back seat but failed.**

"**Oh sorry, child locks!" Rachel said laughing getting out of the car and opening the door but she was met by a glare from Emma.**

"**When are you gonna learn that I'm not a child anymore? You treat me like such a baby." Rachel stood in silence as Emma pushed past her, flinging her backpack onto her back and striding down the street leaving Rachel holding back tears.**


	2. go easy on her

**A/N- hi sorry the last chapter was short. Hope you like this one. It went a bit wrong with the thing about Barry.Oh well. Read on. Plz R&R.**

**Oh and thank to Ruby Potter for my first review. I have exactly the same thing with my mum.**

**:back at the apartment:**

**"Go easy on her Rach, she's a teenager!" Ross persuaded an angry Rachel.**

**"Yeh, but you weren't there, the...the look she gave me made me feel so small. At first I felt sad but now I...I'm just mad!" Rachel stated as she paced around the kitchen.**

**"So what are you going to do?" Ross asked as he took a sip of his coffee.**

**"I don't know, I...I'll think about it!" Ross stared at her unconvinced. "What? I'm gonna spend the whole day thinking about it so that when she comes home, she won't think she can look down on me and get away with it!" Rachel sat down on the couch, biting her nail deep in thought.**

**"Well you've got 6 hours to kill, how about we go and get the passenger seat in your car fixed and perhaps take the child locks off of the car?" He suggested. She threw him a hooded look.**

**"Oh no, I'm not having those taken off!" She informed him.**

**"Why not rach, c'mon, don't let things like that worry you, live on the edge!" Ross said excitedly.**

**"Oh...yeah...I'm listening to advice about living on the edge from the guy that wears three life jackets for a half-hour boat trip round San-Fransisco!" She laughed. Ross just looked at her and did the renowned slamming of his fists together. Rachel raised her eyebrows still with a smirk on her face. "I think I'm gonna call Mon, see what she thinks I should do!" She announced and grabbed the phone from it's reciever. As she did so, she noticed Emmas lunch on the table. "Oh, Ross, I'd better go and run this down to Emma's school, can you call Monica and ask for some advice?" She asked hopefully.**

**"So you've given up already?" He asked.**

**"What?" She replied, a puzzled look on her face.**

**"Well Rach, you're giving Emma her lunch, you're taking time out of your busy schedule, umm...your schedule to go down to her school and give her food!" **

**"I may be mad at her but I'm not gonna let her starve!" Rachel told him, putting on her coat.**

**"You do as you wish but uh...I know this stuff...you won't be pleased when you come home because Emma gave you...Rach?" He questioned, turning around to find Rachel had already left the apartment.**

**:At school:**

**"This is a student announcement, will Emma Gellar please come to the office to pick up her lunch. That is all." The speakerphone blared. Emma stood up, she could feel herself turning red and so made a quick dash for the door. She knew people would be laughing at her because she had to go to the office.She was one of the only kids in her class to have a packed lunch, Rachel wouldn't let her have a school dinner because of the programmes she's watched that showed what went into them. She turned the corner and saw her mom standing with her lunch in her hands. Emma just walked up to her and took it out of her hands,not a word was muttered.**

**"Oh that's real great, I do a run down here to give you your lunch and you don't even say thanks?" Rachel told her. "I've stopped you from putting all of that school dinner crap in your mouth young lady!" Emma could feel herself getting angry.**

**" Well it's better than the stuff you give me!" She muttered under her breath.**

**"Oh, is it, well then forget about having a lunch to take to school every morning, coz it won't be there!" Rachel shouted. Emma hadn't really planned on her mom hearing that but didn't care, she returned to her class, a slight worry at the back of her mind of her dad's reaction to the arguement she just had.**

**:the apartment:**

**Rachel stormed into the apartment, slamming the door behind her and slouching on the chair.**

**"Coffee!"Ross said, frightening her.**

**"How ungrateful, you were right, I shouldnt've gone down there!" She told him negatively. Ross sniffed.**

**"I know!" He said jokingly. Rachel just stayed looking at the floor. "I'll have a talk with her when she gets home Rach, don't sweat it!" He reassured her. "Oh yeah, I got a call while I was out, Ben's graduation is in a few months!" He said brightening up. Rachel smiled.**

**"Oh my god, he graduated, that's great!" She said happily but still couldn't be completely pleased, the situation with Emma still wasn't resolved and knowing Emma, she would be pretty mad when she got home. "Did Monica give you any advice?" she asked hopefully.**

**"Well I got through but Chandler picked up!" **

**"Oh yeh, did you pretend you were Turkish and order a Hawaiian pizza so that he'd hang up instead of you and then you wouldn't feel guilty because his advice is so bad?" She questioned him.**

**"Yeh, how do you know that?" Ross asked confused.**

**"I do the same!" She admitted. "Except I'm swedish!"**

**"Wow, can you give me any tips, I really need to vary my accent, I think he's getting too suspicious of me, and he especially will now after finding out you do the same he'll..." Rachel suddenly snapped out of her daydream.**

**"Huh?" She asked confused.**

**"So you haven't been listening to me at all?" Ross sighed, frustrated. "I was asking you for tips on my accent and you just won't listen!" He moaned.**

**"Ross, first the dinosaurs, then the divorces and now you're asking me for tips on decieving your best friend, their really is no hope for you!" She joked. **

**"Hey, dinosaurs are cool and you know it!" He announced. He took a deep breath " I'm gonna call Mon!" and he grabbed the phone, wandering into the kitchen, leaving Rachel still frustrated over the situation with Emma. A few minutes later, Ross returned from the kitcen.**

**"Are you okay?" He asked concerned. She jumped.**

**"Huh, yeh, I'm okay, how are the graduation plans coming along!" She questioned, changing the subject.**

**"Oh yeh, Monica's phoning Joey, Phoebe and Mike and I also phoned Mom, who started crying bless her!" Ross informed Rachel with a smile on his face.**

**"You're a Mommy's boy!" She told him. He shook his head and laughed. Rachel just smirked at him as he chuckled to himself. "Dear God don't let Emma turn out like that!" She thought to herself. She was still mad at Emma but could never put her daughter through the experience of 3 divorces, a dinosaur fascination and a habit of chuckling to herself when someone insults her.**


End file.
